Love , Heirs and Empires
by SiaE
Summary: Guren Uchiha had it all , looks , status , fame and talents . But not always things are as it seems. From inside she felt a piece of the whole puzzle missed , but just what ? Maybe sometimes you need to see wholeheartedly little pieces first so you can realize that the most important things are right before you , the person your heart has always needed is right next you. AU.


Sooo Hello Everyone ! SiaE here trying to write a story ( and not suck on it...) about an old pair a totally shipped like crazy some years before Guren the crystal style kunoichi and our favorite blonde ninja Naruto . This story will have everything from romance , to comedy to drama in an AU based verse . Please leave any comment and ideas for this new project i have almost finished on my mind and i hope i will finish successfully . English is not my first language , so for every mistake i apologize.

Now to the story !

* * *

Only the beginning .

" Are you sure that everything is ready to wrap up the movie , you know precisely that I have some more important duties , family ones …."

" _I know my dear , but you have to come for at least one week so we can finish properly , movies are not made by night "_

Guren sighed tiredly . Perfect another week of much not needed work to do , she was after all one of the most sought out actresses in Japan , and this new contract would be a great step in her career , international Cinema. She loved to act , it was her greatest passion , and she was damn good at it too. Of course , she had had problems firstly entering this dynamic artistic world , one of the greatest obstacles , being her father Hiroshi Uchiha.

Yep she was an Uchiha , the richest and most powerful family in the whole country. Power , money and good looks ran into the family , and she was the only sister to the most handsome men in the world. Good looks , talent , money and prestige , what could ever be wrong in her life ? Many things !

Closing her eyes the blue haired beauty took a deep breath and moved her cell phone to the other ear " It's okay but a week max ?"

" _Perfect , you won't be regretted , Ja nee "_

The other line went dead as Guren got up from her desk studio and watched as the sun was coming into the sight , illuminating the dark room and giving the first signs of the morning .

Dressed in a comfy sport green suit she walked towards her room. Passing through other part of her huge mansion it took a while until she reached her personal quarter . Passing through her large bed adorned with white fresh sheets and camellia perfumed , another large door revealed her exquisite combined crystal bathroom . Getting down to free the hot water , she was in need of a large bubbly and long bath .

After she had thrown all her favorite essences into the hot water , Guren put her clothes away and dipped delicately her naked body into that small 'paradise'. Letting her very long hair from her usual ponytail she dipped and heard the silence of the relaxing this bath gave her.

* * *

Moving around the large cooking area a sleepy young boy opened the white shelves to find something sweet to eat . Usually he would skip breakfast but the need of something sweet was bothering his senses. Getting a glassed package his eyes caught the sight of chocolate biscuits . Humming softly he took as well some milk to complement the chocolate fillings .

While sitting in one of the many chairs of the table he started filling his craving for sweets and did not feel the young woman approaching him from behind.

Going for his cheek the woman smiled leaning a sweet kiss " Good morning to my little boy "

The little one's magenta eyes shone brightly hearing her motherly voice " Good morning Guren , sleep well ? "

Sitting near the little boy she removed the towel she had on her head to brush her not anymore wet strands " Well I have had better nights . So my sweet Yukimaru ,what would you like to do anything special today ?"

" Hmmm , well you usually make everything so very nice for me , I only want to be with you , your presence is more than I would ever want "

Guren smiled at the little boy , she had come to love as her own child , a bond that had been created not to be broken ever . Placing her hand and ruffling his soft blond hair she just asked herself how could she had found someone as loving as this small spirit.

" How about going to meet your big uncle , it has been a while since we met him ?"

Yukimaru got up more excited than ever hugging Guren strongly with his small arms " Yay , Uncle Itachi , he is so good and funny and I really have missed him ".

Running to his room to get ready Guren smiled at the little bundle of joy , as she too thought that had been a long time without seeing or hearing from her big "favorite" brother .

* * *

To say the least that the traffic jam was terrible in Tokyo would be one of the most hated things Guren had in her list . Dressed only in a white T-shirt and deep blue jeans , with a pair of white snickers and blue Dior Electronic , she looked more of a young mother going for groceries . Who would have thought that se was going to meet one of the most powerful young businessmen in the world.

Itachi Uchiha , was smart , very prepared a true talent when it came to lead people and the most eligible bachelor in Japan . Even though is father was much in a good health and still the head of the clan , Itachi now only 26 , had in his hands the greatest potential and responsibility a young man could ever head . Many also said he had much more skills as Hisashi , something his father was very much proud , since Itachi had always been the favorite out of the siblings.

Entering a down earth entrance Guren found a perfect spot to park her Newest white Range Rover .

Yukimaru looked around the place as only cars were around " Are we going to meet Itachi in his office ?"

Guren took his hand in hers as they walked towards the large elevator " Yeah , he said that he would be waiting for us there , and thank god he would not have any meeting right now."

Smiling broadly the young boy could not hide the happiness of meeting Itachi .

* * *

Looking outside the large window of his office , the young man closed his dark eyes and put his hand through his black hair .

" Sasuke cannot afford to make the role of the child now , for god's sake he will be 20 soon , I just don't understand him sometimes …" Saying this words Itachi just sat on his desk looking at the blonde haired heir of the Namikaze/Uzumaki empire.

Naruto by all means knew how difficult Sasuke could be but this time , as his best friend had said things were not looking well for the youngest of the Uchihas ,if Guren was a hot head Sasuke was the worst rebel possible , a tornado his father never learned to manage and their family situation was far from being named good.

" Itachi , you from all people should understand how he feels , I am sorry but I cannot side with your family's way of thinking , especially when you also know well that this time the one who is right is Sasuke "

Itachi looked at the young man . He was wearing in such a sloppy way he could not help but chuckle a little . Naruto was the same as always , protecting his bets friends , talking in usual idealistic way and staring down your soul with his bright cerulean eyes.

Sighing deeply Itachi just replied shortly " You know very well that he cannot socialize with a Haruno …"

" It is not only socializing …."

" Damn ! Naruto I am being serious here , Sakura is great girl I have great respect for her , but her family was part of our large empire and left us in a very critic situation , you cannot deny it was a pretty good backstabbing plan "

Naruto just moved his head " Your old man continues to be unforgivable towards people , my father has always said that the main job of the greatest CEO was to be good and kind towards people , something you maybe will show in your future organization of things , but as long as your father will control with fear and oppression it will make people leave , like Sakura's family did . They have their own power , they do not need the Uchihas , and did not steel anything from you so why don't you leave them alone ?

Itachi's raven eyes pierced through " You know pretty well why , and also that I do not have everything in my command , but if Sasuke will not listen at least his brother , so let it be . I speak like this because I love him , and women can come and go through his life , but so be it. Just tell him that father soon will be cutting all his resources , that's all I have for him now…

Naruto closed his eyes in deep thought " I will make sure to tell him this…."

The deep silence was cut by a strong knocking sound as Itachi signaled to enter.

Guren entered the large very simply decorated office , by Yukimaru on her right hand , only to find her onyx fiery eyes crushing with a pair of warm toned blue eyes of a blonde she very good knew , as well finding her heart beating strongly in her chest making her mind very much confused .

* * *

Pleaseee do not forget to review giving your opinions , i am new to this business soo every idea is appreciated . I am just a fan crazy for NaruGuren ship.

Till' next time :)


End file.
